


once we saw the stars

by elbatross



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Teenagers, general teenage rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbatross/pseuds/elbatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another night out on the town for Meredith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once we saw the stars

Meredith’s gotten good at sneaking out these days, even when her father owns the whole damn solar system at this point. Whenever he develops new security tech, she learns how to sneak past it and to her favorite club on the other side of town while making it back before he even has time to check the logs. She hops on the back of old carbon spewing bikes some of the guys from the area have stolen from museums, not bothering to ask where they’re getting gas from, and lets the wind whip her hair. Meredith means little to anyone other than herself unless she’s offering to let them get into her pants, and even then it’s all for her sake when she does. Every night is hers, and when the old man croaks the world will be in her palms. It sends shivers down her spine as she huddles under her driver’s leather jacket and holds him tighter, shaking off the thought and the chill to dream of neon lights, drinks, and glow paint.

Tonight’s conquest is a little place that already looks packed when they park, Meredith already slipping off the jacket to head in. She only has to give a bit of a wink to get in, grateful for good looks and her father’s money to deck herself in proper fashion and nice heels. The boy she rode in with tails behind her while she takes a bit of the glow bracelets she’s handed and sways to the thump of the bass line. It’s not a proper rave, but she didn’t expect it from a venue like this or else she would have dressed a little more appropriately. Still, the music’s good enough and she wanders into the crowd, mingling a bit until she finds her groove. The press of bodies around her is thrilling and pleasant, even with it being strangers and heat all around. It’s her home more than the stuffy household where she’s judged and frowned upon, more than the expensive schools where she and her roommate sneak in all sorts of people at all hours because “Weyland’s girl” knows what to say to get away with it. No one there cares who she is or how much money she has once she’s in as long as she knows how to have fun and have a drink. Not even the DJ that leaves the booth and the new one that everyone seems to cheer for, chanting “Captain” at him as he beams back in his leather sleeveless hoodie. He’s just a bit older, she guesses, handsome with a sturdy build. And then he started to play his set.

She’s moved by his mixes, something a bit personal in every beat and enough heart to draw her closer with each song until she’s close enough to the speakers to make her heart rattle in her chest. Her eardrums threaten to give at one point, making her a bit sick, but she holds out until his final song was done and slips away to corner him somewhere. His laugh is easy and deep, a bit challenging on the end as he offers his hand. Meredith ducks out the door with him, ignoring the protests of the girls she came with and the boy she hitched a ride from, taking his helmet and hopping on her new beau’s ride after him. Captain knows how to ride, taking the curves of the roads smoothly and swiftly, but still takes the time to pause and give his rider a cursory glance and grin. There’s a break for a drink, nothing strong while they didn’t know names and wanted to mutually avoid trouble, before wandering on foot for a while. Meredith shows him the stars, the only thing worth while she’s picked up from her father aside from business and keeping secrets, and he pulls her close to slip his headphones over her ears for a listen at his newest projects. He’s warm and gentle, cradling her hip with a broad hand to keep her steady as they sit on a high ledge, allowing her to lean into his heat and close her eyes for a bit. She wants to be here because this is where she belongs, with someone nice who only wants her time and company, and maybe sex when they know names and have a warmer venue. But it’s late and she knows the night will need to be cut short for now. There’s an agreeing nod as she tells the DJ, and he helps her with her stolen helmet before they mount his stolen bike.

The ride back is slower, Meredith clinging to Captain and wishing she never had to let go. They could run away together, she thinks, but her father would make sure he was punished to get back at her, and she doesn’t want that for someone so good. Instead, she lets him shut off the bike a few blocks away and walk her as close as he can to her house, hands clasped together and hushed laughs between them over nothing. She stops him before they get too close, whispering a thanks to him. Meredith doesn’t expect the light, chaste kiss that follows, or the little buzz it sends down her spine that’s more intense than the one that results from contact much filthier. It makes her cheeks warm and a smirk settle in the corner of her mouth, laughter settling in when he gives a little salute and starts back to his bike whistling.

It’s worth it the next morning when one of the Davids finds the helmet in the bushes.

**Author's Note:**

> For future reference, Janek doesn't have a canon first name, so I just use Moses as a placeholder. You're allowed to poke at me for any Attack the Block references that may bring up.


End file.
